


I always need you

by Bonniebird17



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, From friends to lovers, Lawyers AU, Love, Outlander AU, SUITS CROSSOVER, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird17/pseuds/Bonniebird17
Summary: Suits crossover. Jamie Fraser and Claire Beachamp working together at the law firm, Cameron Randall Mackenzie. The lawyer and secretary. Twelve years and their relationship has been a blurry line of you are the most important person in my life with we don’t speak about what how we really feel.





	I always need you

**Author's Note:**

> As I have been offline, I have started obsessing over the series “Suits” and I just couldn’t stop thinking about Harvey and Donnas relationship, so I did (needed) a crossover. Suits x Outlander. It’s not beta but I hope you bare it haha. If you like it, leave me some love. Glad to be back💕

Enough was enough, Claire had been his secretary for twelve years and all those years she had been his go-to-person. The one who knew him better than he knew himself. The one he trusted the most. The one he called late at night when something bothered him or when he just needed to talk about the case he was working on. It wasn’t normal.

They had had never acted professional towards each other, even though she was the secretary and he was the lawyer, they had always been equal and he never made her feel less. The definition of their relationship was a blurry line of we don’t talk about how we really feel with you are the most important person in my life.

Maybe she wasn’t that innocent, she had played they game for as long as she remembered. 

Claire Beauchamp had promised herself not to date someone she works with and she had lived by that for all these years. But Jamie Fraser, the ladies man didn’t have that policy and she knew that deep in, he loved her. He just couldn’t say it because he was emotional handicapped and that would mean he felt something. God forbid someone knew Jamie Fraser felt anything.

They both had had relationship during these years, nothing that stuck or lasted for very long. All her relationships ended in the same way. They all asked her to chose over her work, in that word, they all asked her to chose them over Jamie. She never did. It was always Jamie.

But not this time.

Enough was enough.

When Thomas Christie asked her out, she didn’t hesitate nor think about what Jamie would think about her dating one of his clients. Still she kept it a secret.

“Claire.” Jamie shouted out her name. She was standing by the elevator, ready to go home for the night. 

“I moved your meetings from 8 to 10 tomorrow, don’t worry, Jamie. You get to sleep in tomorrow.” Claire said, already knowing what he was going to say. She knew him.

“How do ye to that?” Jamie chuckled.

“I’m Claire. I know everything.” It sounded harsher than she intended, or maybe she did mean it. Because she knew exactly why he wanted to sleep in.  _ Annalise _ .

“Are ye going home?”

Just when she was about to lie and say yes, the elevator doors opened and Thomas Christie stepped out. 

“There you are. I was waiting in the lobby for you.” Thomas said and kissed her cheek. “I was sure you were going to stand me up.”

Claire looked at Jamie as he tried to understand what was happening. Confused was an understatement.

“I’m sorry Thomas, I just needed to take care of a few things. But I’m all  _ yours _ now.”

Jamie still didn’t say a word and when Thomas happily walked over to shake his hand, he snapped out of his trance, smiled and shook his hand back. Always professional.

“Mr Christie, long time no see. I’m guessing you are not here for me.” 

“Mr Fraser, actually, I have a few things I would like to speak with you about. My firm is thinking about expanding and I need your advice.”

“And here I thought you came up to see me.” Claire said amused. 

The look Jamie gave her then wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, she knew exactly what was going on in that pretty little head of his and for the first time, she didn’t care. 

She listened as Thomas and Jamie talked and when they finally were done and had set up an meeting, she let Thomas guide her into the elevator. When the doors closed, she looked directly at Jamie and she saw something new in his eyes. It bothered her. Not because she for once didn’t know, but because she stupidly wanted to know.

The next day, Claire was early as she always was and to her surprise, so was Jamie. She didn’t walk into his office to ask why, she just sat down by her own and started working. She took a sip of her coffee she had brought. The sweet taste of vanilla.

Being Jamie’s legal secretary wasn’t just booking his appointments and taking his calls, she was his everything. She was the one who mended his relationship back with his sister, Jenny, the one who comforted him when his parents died and who held his hand during the funeral. 

They always had each other’s back. She would do anything for him and she knew he would hide a body for her.

That they were best friends were an understatement. She knew everything there was to know, even how he looked naked. It was just one night, so many years ago but the image would always be there. How many freckles that hide beneath his expensive suit. 

** _Twelve years ago_ **

_ Two light knocks at the door. Claire smiled widely when she saw Jamie standing there, looking dashing as always. _

_ “I quit.” Jamie said and they both knew what that meant. They didn’t work with each other anymore.  _

_ At the DA office, they had flirted like nothing before and Claire had made sure he knew it was nothing but great fun, they would never overstep as long as they worked together.  _

_ “Are we celebrating? Because I’m all out on whiskey.”  _

_ “Good I brought my own, then.” Jamie showed her the bottle and his smile turned into a grin. Smug bastard. _

_ Claire stepped aside and let him inside. Had this been yesterday, she had changed into something more appropriate. But this was today and she wanted him to see the difference. How the game had changed, she was all in. The purple satin robe that ended by her knees, slightly opened to reveal she wasn’t wearing anything under it. _

_ She closed the door and when she turned around Jamie pressed her against it. His body against hers. Both breathing fast. Eyes locked. _

_ “You know there is no going back once…” She started with shaky breathing, her knees weakening and her heart beating furiously. _

_ “Once?” _

_ “The second you…” _

_ Like Jamie knew, he interrupted her with kissing her for the first time. His hands on her, his body pinning her to door and she stopped thinking. It felt so good. _

_ “Five months of wondering, of wanting to know how you tasted.” He said against her neck. “It drove me mad.” _

_ Her chest heaving up and down. His revelation echoing in her head. _

_ “Mad enough to quit your job for it…” _

_ She knew he didn’t quit because of it, because of her but it still didn’t stop her for pretending it was. _

_ “I think I’d go far longer for this..”  _

_ Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, gazed into his blue eyes and smiled. This was purely sexual attraction and still she felt something else. She pushed that unexpected feeling and concentrated on his lips. She kissed him with such force she thought she was flying, it took a few seconds to realize she actually was. Jamie had lifted her up like she weighed nothing and she wrapped her legs around his hips. _

_ They continued kissing as he carried her to her bedroom.  _

_ She wasn’t his secretary anymore, she was the boss in this room and she was going to let him know who was in charge. _

_ When her feet touched the floor, she released him from her grasp. She started with his taking of his suit jacket, she knew exactly how expensive it was but she still threw it on the floor. Then she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and his red chest hair.  _

_ “What’s your plans for tomorrow.” She asked as she kissed him again. _

_ “There is no tomorrow right now.” He looked into her eyes, the intensity made her speechless and that never happened to her. For a second or two, she regretted letting him inside her apartment.  _

_ “Claire.” Jamie said her name, he had said it numerous of times but not like this. She had no idea what he was going to say and for some strange reason, she didn’t dare to hear it. She interrupted him by silencing him with her mouth.  _

_ It worked. Jamie kissed her back and suddenly they were laying on the bed. Her rope opened, revealing her naked body and him hovering over her. It was sensational, exiting and she let him explore her. With his hands and his mouth. _

_ Both sober, still it felt like she was intoxicated, drunk of him.  _

_ “Jamie…” When he entered her, she moaned out his name which made him stop and just looked at her. The intimacy was terrifying and yet she welcomed it.  _

_ Without breaking eye contact, he slowly started moving again. She had secretly imagined it, how it could have been and this wasn’t it. The cocky bastard wasn’t fucking het without sense, he was delicate, careful and sensitive.  _

_ He was entering her soul. _

_ She needed to turn it around. But when he noticed she was trying to turn around, change the position, he pinned her arms down. She was unable to move. Her breathing became heavier, her body started tingling and Jamie increasingly fucked her harder, still not breaking eye contact and her orgasm came as surprise. It made her legs shake uncontrollably and he swallowed her moans and kissed her hard. _

_ Over and over again.  _

_ The next day, he had called Claire and told her that he had gotten a job offer at one of the biggest law firms in Scotland and he wanted her to come with him. Said he couldn’t work without her. Needed her. _

_ They agreed that their one night together wasn’t going to stand in their way to work together again.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
